


Just 2jin being dorks in love <3

by purpleJC



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin - Freeform, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Songfic, Teenage Dorks, blink and you'll probably miss jinsoul and chuu, heejin insomnia rights, heejin is very dense, i seriously need to start stanning them, inspired by jazz bar by dreamcatcher, kim hyunjin is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleJC/pseuds/purpleJC
Summary: -the last time you asked me thisquestion you showed up to schoolthe next day blonde...-i thought it looked ok tho :(- heejin... YOU USED ACTUAL LIQUIDBLEACH DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS-- you know what? nevermind,- is this about the history paper..?-maybe...-ok im on my way now, dontdo anything stupid until I get there.or, Heejin and Hyunjin's whole relationship change in the span of 3 minutes and 35 seconds
Relationships: Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 47





	Just 2jin being dorks in love <3

I definitely recommend listening to jazz bar by dream catcher while reading this! 

\- means Heejin is speaking  
= means Hyunjin is speaking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heejin had been working on an essay for the past three hours.

She had just finished her first draft since she had a habit of getting distracted by either social media or in this case, Jiwoo sending her cute puppies which led her down a hole on instagram for a good hour.

She had been stressing over this essay for around the past week but as usual she had been sabotaged by procrastination and her other hobbies as she prefers drawing over working on a boring history essay.

So here she was, on the verge of a mental breakdown, which she is convinced will either end with another piercing, shaving her head, or dropping out of school. 

She decides to let herself get distracted again by her wallpaper on her phone which is her and her best friend Hyunjin, she decides she needs to vent and sends her a text.

hey! you still up??-

After a few minutes she sees three dots pop up.

-yeah why

i need your opinion on what i should do-  
pick from 1 to 3-

-heejin...

wha..?-

-heej the last time you asked me this  
question you showed up to school  
the next day blonde...

i thought it looked ok tho..-

\- heejin... YOU USED ACTUAL LIQUID  
BLEACH DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS-  
\- you know what? nevermind,  
\- is this about the history paper..?

...-  
maybe...-  
hyun its been like three hours and I’m only on my rough draft, I'm losing it!- 

-ok im on my way now, dont  
do anything stupid until i get there.  
\------------

And with that Heejin tried to go back to her paper only to be distracted with thoughts of if she even deserved her best friend.

It had been roughly 20 minutes until Heejin heard knocking at her window and when she went to check it was exactly what, or who she expected.

Hyunjin had climbed the tree next to Heejins 2nd storey window and was waiting to be let in.

\- Don't know why you even snuck up there, my parents aren't home right now.

=Well, I didn't know that until now and this makes me feel cooler so move it and let me in, I’m cold.

With that, Hyunjin was now able to take in the state of heejins room and... let's just say heejins room had seen better days. Although it's not the worst hyunjin had seen, she still knew that heejin was stressing out over this.

And as usual it didn't take much convincing to get heejin to start ranting about the past week and her procrastination. A rant Hyunjin is familiar with and may or may not know by heart at this point but Hyunjin figures it's best the other girl doesn’t know that. Like ever.

Hyunjin is broken out of her thoughts as Heejin is done her rant and is staring at the taller girl, looking more stressed than she was before. So Hyunjin decides to comfort the other girl by telling her there's still lots of time left and they can call Jinsoul for help since she's their friend groups history nerd and was too much of a softie not to help them.

But, before that, Hyunjin convinces the other that this calls for a break from schoolwork and to let loose. After suggesting Heejin could “Draw her like one of her french girls” Heejin refuses since she's been doing it all week. Drawing in general, not Hyunjin naked, she clarifies and they laugh.

Thinking about what other interests Heejin has, Hyunjin gets the perfect idea.

=Wait here for a sec. You said your parents weren't home right?

-Yeah... why?

=Don't worry just take a seat while I get my speaker, didn't you say that group you liked just had a comeback?

She leaves Heejin with a wink knowing that she'll take the hint and a smile graces her lips as she sees Hyunjin exit.

There's something about that wink and the way that Hyunjin remembers the smallest things she says... Like her favourite girl group or what's stressing her out recently. It makes the brunette question their friendship sometimes.

She wishes that Hyunjin would just tell her if she wanted more because Heejin would give it to her without a second thought. Then again she isn't really much better for keeping these thoughts to herself either. Maybe eventually… If she can get over her fear of rejection that is.

The brunette is brought back to the present by the sound of a familiar piano intro and she cant help but grin when she hears the other approach as the music gets louder.

Hyunjin walked in the room bopping and swaying to the smooth beat of Dreamcatcher's jazz bar. Not the song Heejin expected but still, she was grateful that her friend was trying to cheer her up.

=C'mon. 

Hyunjin put out a hand for the girl to take and started swaying them in some sort of clumsy waltz and as the lyrics started she sang along.

= In between the descending red light, I can feel your gaze. Ah~

Heejin was visibly surprised and stumbled for a second as she wasn't aware that the taller girl actually listened to this song. She thought Hyunjin just put their essentials on shuffle but no, she actually listened to her recommendations... she could only stare, dumbfounded for a few seconds, processing the situation.

= Fallen deep in my humming. you send me a sweet gaze.

Hyunjin helped the other up as she let out a little laugh since the lyrics she just sang seemed very appropriate to how Heejin reacted to her knowing the lyrics.

Heejin quickly snapped out of it and joined Hyunjin, swaying as well and singing the lyrics, both of them smiling as they did.

-Why do you gently enter through the door gap?

Heejin looked over to her window at this, referencing all the times her friend has snuck in late at night through it to not wake her parents and secretly hang out.

Hyunjins smile grew at this, she definitely got her reference and was ready to play along. Letting the shorter girl sing the next line alone.

-And only look at me every day

Heejin was also ready to play along as Hyunjin pointed to herself so she let her sing the next few lines. The tension began to build as she realised what lyrics come next and how Hyunjin wanted to sing them to her specifically.

looking into Heejins eyes, Hyunjin continued.

=When our eyes meet. I want to stop singing. And want to approach you and whisper to you oh nah.

Hyunjin then brought them closer together and Heejin just froze in place, fully blushing and forgetting to sing the chorus as Hyunjin turned her head right next to her ear to whisper it to her.

=I feel I love you, oh I love you, oh I like you, do I know you? oh~

Hyunjin then brought them apart to look at Heejin again with a little bit of worry on her face this time. But she took a deep breath and continued.

=I think I love you

=Oh I love you

=Oh I like you

=Maybe you'll feel it too?

Heejin wanted to say something, anything. she just wanted to tell Hyunjin everything but the other girl took a step back, shook her head and just told her to shush.

=Even with the tiniest of movement, I've come to respond to it

=Baby you know it, I know baby you know it

Heejin almost forgot how to breathe because of the pet name as Hyunjin turned away from embarrassment. But, she figured she wouldn't get a better chance to confess anytime soon and that she could make the other less nervous by also speaking through the song( two birds with one stone). So she sang the next lyrics loud enough that Hyunjin would get that she felt the same.

-Maybe we are quite similar, seems we share the same thoughts

-That wanting for something, oh~

Hyunjin turned back around at that, surprise evident on her face as Heejin brought them back to the middle of the room to dance again as she sang the rest of the pre chorus to the taller girl, who seemed to have trouble keeping eye contact now.

And as the chorus came Heejin gently turned Hyunjins face to look at her only to get on the tips of her toes to whisper the chorus just like the other girl did to her.

-I feel I love you, oh I love you, oh I like you, do I know you? Oh~

And again she looked into hyunjins eyes to continue.

-I think I love you, oh I love you, oh I like you.

-I know you feel it

Heejin took a step back. and opened her arms

-If you're gonna approach me, please don't hesitate and come to me.

Hyunjin obliged and practically ran into the smaller girl to hug her and Heejin fell backwards onto the bed. They Lay beside each other as Hyunjin continued.

=Lets not do awkward greetings like an old couple.

They both burst out laughing and tried their best to finish the last chorus while they exaggerated the ad libs until the song ended. When it did, there was a moment of silence until Heejin turned to the other who just smiled at her with the biggest heart eyes she'd ever seen.

-Ok so,, I dont know if this is a stupid question or not but.. Did you actually mean all that?

Hunjins face dropped, and she deadpanned at Heejin after she realized she had heard her correctly. She was at a loss for words. Was she REALLY that dense? Clearly she took too long to answer as Heejin started backpedalling.

-Oh my god.. You didn't? uh ahah did I just make things awkward? I’m sorry-

=Jeon Heejin!

-...what.?

=You are literally the densest person I have ever met! I don't think we can be friends anymore.

Heejins face dropped at this, panicking she replied

-No wait Hyunjin! This doesn't have to change any-

Heejin didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as Hyunjin shut her up with a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart for air. and hyunjin clarified

=You didn't let me finish! I don't wanna be your friend anymore... I wanna be your girlfriend dumbass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AAAaaAAAAaAAaAA I can't believe I just wrote this! And instead of working on my two essays due today too! Whew anyway stan both Loona and Dreamcatcher for flourishing crops and clear skin! 

Also, I originally had yeorry in mind for this? with yeojin being the only member who would need to write a paper and choerry being the sunshine she is. BUT then i realized the vibe of the song is too intense for those babies so i went with 2jin.

Anywho, if you want, follow my twitter where I dump all my drawing, writing and music! @chocojane2


End file.
